


folding clothes

by exrui (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, other shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exrui
Summary: Sasuke gets bored, and Mikoto sends him to fold clothes. Naruto comes around and things get a little interesting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first naruto story, i refused to watch the show so i learned by watching clips, fights, funny moments, googling the whole discography and reading fanfics.
> 
> so go easy on the comments please, i don't remember watching it as a child but i did.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this,
> 
> later!

 

 

...

 

 

 

"Do you need something to do Sasuke?" a woman with fair skin and raven hair, with black eyes to match asked.

 

 

 

The raven haired boy, Sasuke looked the woman up and down with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

 

 

 

"Because you're just standing there being lazy and because i need you to fold the clothes in the dryer." she responded.

 

 

 

"But mom, I don't-" he was cut off, "No buts, take these clothes up to your room and fold them." she said while dumping the pile of clothes in his unawaiting arms.

 

 

 

The raven boy sighed irritated, and reluctantly walked up to his room and started folding the clothes.

 

 

 

☀

 

 

 

A ring of a doorbell heard throughout the house, and light footsteps leading to the door.

 

 

 

The woman, known as Sasuke's mother opened the door to be met with a short blonde haired boy. He had blue eyes, caramel skin, and whisker marks on his cheeks. And to end it all, He wore orange and a bright contagious smile on his face.

 

 

 

"Hey, Mikoto-san!" he bowed politely, "Is Sasuke home?"

 

 

 

Mikoto smiled back, "Hi, Naruto, and yes he is home he's in his room folding clothes, you can help him if you like."

 

 

 

"Cool." Naruto beamed and walked through the door when the woman opened it wider for him, and proceeded to go up to Sasuke's room.

 

 

 

☀

 

 

 

There was a knock on Sasuke's bedroom door. The boy rolled his eyes and stopped his actions to ask annoyedly, "Who is it?"

 

 

 

He was welcomed with a loud, "It's me, teme!", which called him to sigh and mumble, _just my luck,_ under his breath. But in his mind, the raven was kind of happy his friend, rival, and importantly, secret crush was here.

 

 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and opened the door for the younger. The blonde immediately plopped on the raven boy's bed, causing the latter to scoff.

 

 

 

"Why are you here, dobe?" he asked in a bored tone while looking at the piles of clothes.

 

 

 

The blond opened his eyes and glared at the other next to him, "What? I can't be here, I only came to hang out, teme!" he pouted.

 

 

 

Sasuke smirked, he was able to get Naruto so fired up so easily. He never get used to the way his lips would form into an adorable pout, he vaguely wondered what those lips would looked like wrapped around his dic-

 

 

 

"So why did your mom make you fold clothes?" Naruto said snapping Sasuke out of his less than appropriate thoughts. "Um...she thought I looked bored so she gave me something to do." he replied.

 

 

 

"What were you doing before?" "I was just standing around." "Damn, well you ought to be bored, just standing around, must be so glad i came here just now." he smiled.

 

 

 

_Yeah so glad, my dobe._ "In your fucking dreams, idiot." he smirked when Naruto playfully hit his shoulder. "Whatever teme, I'll help you fold the clothes okay?"

 

 

 

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. _Atleast i don't have to do it alone.,_ he thought while he started to fold again- but was interrupted by a scolding Naruto.

 

 

 

"No no no, that's not how you fold! I would expect a clean freak like you to know the proper way."

Sasuke's eyes widen, then his face began to turn into a deep scowl. "I know how to fold clothes, idiot. I don't need you telling me what to do." he gritted out.

 

 

 

"No, Sasuke I'll show you what to do." The older boy sighed and took and shirt from the pile, but he was stopped again.

 

 

 

"Teme don't use these clothes yet. I'm gonna give you a little demonstration." He said and started to unzip his jacket, showing a very revealing fishnet shirt.

 

 

 

Sasuke's eyes widened again as his jaw slowly dropped. He tuned out Naruto's voice and payed attention to the way the muscles in the younger's back would move, his lean muscular body, but still have curves in the right places. The raven continued to look at his upper body, before his eyes drifted lower to the beautiful sculpted ass before him.

 

 

 

He felt a liquid substance drip down from his nose.

 

 

 

Naruto looked up in shock, "Oh my god, Sasuke you're bleeding!" he shouted.

 

 

 

This, snapping the older out of this thoughts, making him mentally curse his hormones and caused a faint pink to appear on his face. But, what made him flush was the younger taking him to his bathroom, helping him with his "problem".

 

 

 

"N-no Naruto, it's fine I don't need-"

 

 

 

"Stay here, don't go anywhere." he ordered.

 

 

 

"N-naruto, i don't need you to hel-"

 

 

 

"Shut it, teme. I'm helping whether you like it or not." with that said he walked away, albeit alluring.

 

 

 

Sasuke sighed as Naruto went and got tissues. He looked down to see another "problem". This time, he sighed in frustration. But before he could do anything, the loud blonde came walking back into the room. The blonde walked closer to Sasuke and carefully wiped his nose.

 

 

 

Noticing the distance between the two, the Uchiha flushed red again and quickly controlled himself so it wasn't noticeable.

 

 

 

But unfortunately, the blonde, know as Naruto noticed this and "something" else smirked.

 

 

 

Naruto pushed up against Sasuke. "Are you enjoying this, Sasuke-kun?" he whispered huskily in the other's ear and nipped at it.

 

 

 

He watched the other's eyes widened with a smirk. Sasuke's shocked expression changed into a scowl and asked, "what are you planning, dobe?"

 

 

 

Naruto faked a shocked expression, "What? I wouldn't do that." he said as he pushed his knee in between Sasuke's legs, against his groin, earning a deep groan from the older boy.

 

 

 

"Don't tease me dobe." he moaned.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, i won't." Naruto said as he dropped to his knees and unzipped Sasuke's pants.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the smutty part so here it is
> 
> enjoy ;-)

Naruto pulled Sasuke's boxers down and teased the slit of his cock. 

"I s-said stop t-teasing me, idiot." he gritted out.

The blonde did nothing but giggle before he took the raven's whole length in this mouth. Earning a groan, Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair causing him to softly whimper around his cock, pushing down further, slightly gaging.

Naruto lapped up the underside of his dick, tasting the precum and taking it fully again.

"N-Naruto" his face flushed, and sweat ran down his forehead. He felt himself getting close, and he was about the feel that sweet release...

But, Naruto pulled of with a smirk. Sasuke frowned, "Why did you stop?" 

 

The blonde stood up, "because i want you to come inside me." he replied simply with a slight smile. "Now move and sit your ass down so i can prep myself, teme." he teased, when he saw a faint blush on ivory skin.

Sasuke moved to sit on the toilet seat while Naruto leaned up against the sink looking at him seductively through the mirror, sucking three of his fingers.

The raven boy moved to touch himself while Naruto slowly eased two fingers through his rim. The latter pushed his third finger along inside his hole, feeling himself get looser, but hissing at the slight pain. Naruto took out his digits when he deemed himself ready and grabbed a bottle of lotion from a bathroom shelf.

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bottle, Naruto simply rolled his eyes. "What? You don't have any lube in your room." The older boy looked at him in shock, "You searched my room?" The younger shrugged. "Hey, I just wanted to be prepared, I saw you looking at me so I'm giving you what you want. Be thankful, teme."

Those words had Sasuke stuttering and flushing red. But he quickly wiped the look off his face and hissed, when a cold substance touched his dick. Naruto was "lubing" him up until he was slick in the lotion. 

Sasuke was pushed back gently against the back of the toilet by Naruto as he settled in his lap and eased himself on his cock, slowly.

Both boys moaned and held on each other tightly, one around the other's shoulders, and one around the other's waist.

Naruto started to slowly move up and down on Sasuke's cock, meeting each other's thrusts.

Sasuke was getting tired of the slow pace so he ordered Naruto to get on his hands and knees on the tile floor.

The raven slammed back into the boy roughly, earning a loud, high-pitched moan.

"S-Sasuke..." he pleaded. Said boy stopped, hearing a whine because of the action, he smirked. "What do you want? Just say the word, dobe." Naruto turned his head around to look at him, making Sasuke growl and get even closer to cumming. Naruto had a lust-love look in his eyes, that was meant for Sasuke only, his skin had a beautiful golden glow leading with a flushed face and sweat-tangled hair. His pink lips were swollen and red from biting them. "M-Move please, Sasuke. And do it fast and h-hard, Sasuke." he whimpered. 

Sasuke pulled out, barley giving Naruto time to complain before he slammed back inside of him, making Naruto scream out his name. He thrusted in and out, fast and rough repeatedly hitting the boy's prostate dead on.

The both felt a knot in there stomachs. " I-I'm close, S-Sasuke." " Me too."

 

With one last powerful thrust inside him, they both were coming, on the floor, and inside the other. 

Both boys laid on the bathroom floor panting heavily with sweat covered bodies before Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Naruto..." he sighs, getting the other's attention. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time, it isn't good to be saying this now but," he laughed slightly. "I love you, Naruto." 

Said boy smiled brightly and kissed Sasuke passionately. "I love you too, teme." He giggled, making the other smile a real genuine smile knowing the boy he fell in love with since they were little kids returned his feelings.

But, that smile quickly left his face, making the blonde worry. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" 

"We didn't fold the clothes-"

"SASUKE!" he heard his mom shout.

 

 

"shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> alright i finished it i hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a two-shot so i'm gonna post it shortly i need to finish writing it
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> later!


End file.
